Dramione in the Goblet of Fire
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Basically the title says it all! If you have read the book or even seen the movie, just add Draco and Hermione romance to it! That's what this is. Read&review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy leaned against a tree, watching as people fled from their tents. He just smirked with his arms folded across his chest, feeling very relaxed. He was a pureblood, so the deatheaters wouldn't raise him up in the air like that muggle family. It was the halfbloods and mudbloods that better run.

Just then he heard three people run nearby. Apparently one of them tripped over a tree root. Another one took out their wand and said, "Lumos!"

Draco could then see the face of the wand's master. _Hermione Granger_. Suddenly a million thoughts went through Draco's mind at once. What was she doing here? Who was with her? Why was she stopping? Did she not know about the flames and explosions happening behind her?

Then he understood why she stopped. She was with two other wizards, one of which fell. Harry Potter stood next to Hermione and was staring at a person sprawled on the ground. It turned out to be Ron Weasley.

Draco shook his head at the ginger. Obviously he didn't know how much danger he was putting Hermione in right now.

"Tripped over a tree root." Ron said angrily, getting to his feet again.

Draco saw this as an opportunity to insult and gladly took it. "Well, with feet that size, hard not to." He said in his usual drawling voice.

They all turned around sharply, looking at Draco. Ron then said something that he would have never dared say in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"Language, Weasley." Draco said, his pale eyes glittering.

He then glanced at Hermione. She held her wand up, light still shining out of the end. Another scream could be heard from the muggle family high up in the air. Draco did not want that happening to her.

"Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like _her _spotted, would you?" Draco nodded at Hermione, and at the same moment, a blast like bomb sounded from the campsite, and a flash of green light momentarily lit the trees around them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly.

"Granger, they're after _Muggles. _D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around…they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

He had to say it. Harry and Ron weren't getting the message that Hermione was in danger right now. He said it to get her the hell out of there.

"Hermione's a witch." Harry snarled.

"Have it your own way, Potter. If you think they can't spot a mudblood, stay where you are." Draco said, grinning maliciously. He wouldn't let Hermione get caught, if it came down to it. He would choose saving her over his reputation in an instant. Hopefully they just wouldn't see through his act.

"You watch your mouth!" shouted Ron.

"Never mind, Ron." Said Hermione quickly, seizing his arm to restrain him as he took a step towards Draco.

A loud bang came from the distance, louder than anything that they had ever heard. Several people nearby screamed. Draco just chuckled softly.

"Scare easily, don't they? I suppose your daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to-trying to rescue Muggles?" Draco said lazily to Ron.

"Where're _your_ parents?" said Harry, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Draco turned to Harry, the smile on his face remaining. True, Lucius Malfoy was a deatheater. And he probably was out there right now, terrorizing the grounds. But like Draco would ever let his rival know that.

"Well…if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"Oh come on." Said Hermione, a disgusted look thrown at Draco. "Let's go and find the others."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger." Draco sneered.

Hermione just pulled Harry and Ron up the path again and out of sight. Draco then let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Finally Hermione was away from the deatheaters and safe. He turned back to the trees and continued to watch the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They were talking to Neville Longbottom about the Quidditch World Cup. Apparently Neville didn't get to go because his Gran, his guardian, didn't want to go.

"Oh _wow_." Said Neville enviously as Ron placed an action figure of the famous Viktor Krum into his pudgy hand. The little figure had a spell cast upon it, so it could walk around on its own.

"We saw him right up close, as well." Said Ron. "We were in the top box-"

"For the first time and the last time in your life, Weasley." Draco said as he stood in the doorway, Crabbe and Goyle, his cronies, right behind him.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy." Said Harry coolly.

"Weasley, what is _that?_" said Draco, pointing at Ron's tiny little owl, Pigwidgeon. Right underneath the bird's cage were Ron's dress robes, which were gastly and had an unusual amount of frills and lace attached.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Draco was too quick. He pulled on the sleeve and they fell out.

"Look at this!" said Draco in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle. "Weasley, you weren't thinking of _wearing_ these, were you? I mean-they were fashionable in eighteen ninety…"

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" said Ron, the same color as the scarlet dress robes as he snatched them out of Draco's grip. He howled with derisive laughter; Crabbe and Goyle guffawed stupidly.

"So…going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know…you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won…"

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron.

"_Are you going to enter?_" Draco repeated. "I suppose _you_ will, Potter? You never miss a chance to show off, do you?"

"Either explain what you're on about or go away, Malfoy." Said Hermione testily, over the top of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4._

Draco looked at her, taken back by the venom in her voice. But he didn't mind; he actually sort of liked it. A gleeful smile spread across his face.

"Don't tell me you don't _know_?" he said delightedly. "You've got a father and a brother at the ministry and you don't even _know_? My God, _my_ father told me about it ages ago…heard it from Cornelius Fudge. But then, Father's always associated with the top people at the ministry…Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley…yes…they probably don't talk about important stuff in front of him…"

Laughing once more, Draco beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle, and the three of them disappeared. Behind them they could hear Ron slam the compartment door shut so hard, the glass shattered.

Draco stopped at the sound of Hermione yelling Ron's name, then saying a repairing spell. He thought it was cute the way she worried about things so much. He then realized that he was standing in the middle of the hall, his cronies behind. He shook his head slightly before going into their own compartment.

_Later_

Hermione stared out the window, she eventually gave up on reading. She decided to go out and walk around, visiting friends and having something to do at the same time. She stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be back." She said to her friends.

Harry just nodded and Ron grunted. They were too busy poking and prodding the Viktor Krum figure, seeing what he would do. They laughed and she rolled her eyes at their immaturity and stepped out.

Hermione walked around, passing Parvati's and Lavender's compartments on the way. After a while she headed to a small room at the end of the hall.

Inside was the sweet cart that went around every 2 hours. It was a dark little room that nobody went into a lot. Hermione walked over to the cart, tempted to grab a Cauldron Cake and not tell anyone about it. Just as she was reaching for one she heard the door open behind her and then close. As she turned around, the lights went out.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously. Hermione walked over to the door and opened it. But as she did this, a hand went forward and pushed the door, causing it to shut. She was facing the door when she felt a presence behind her.

"Hello mudblood." Someone whispered, only millimeters away from her ear.

She stopped breathing as the person came closer and a hand grabbing her waist, their body pressing against her back. Then she realized that there was only one person who called her that to her face.

"M-Malfoy?" she asked, very unsteadily.

"Wow, you really are smart." He said sarcastically.

He then turned her around to face him. He did it so fast that Hermione gasped at the sudden motion, causing him to smirk.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, trying to sound firmer but failing.

The smirk on his face stayed as he said, "I want to try something."

He began to lean in. It took a moment for Hermione to realize what he was doing. He was going to kiss her! She flinched away, her head hitting the door. He just smirked and came closer, closing the very little space between them.

His lips brushed against hers, his eyes drifting closed. Although her eyes stayed wide open, confused and shocked at what he was doing. He was Malfoy, and he was basically kissing her. She clearly thought that he hated her and was disgusted with her.

He was about to deepen the kiss when they heard a knock on the door. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Hmm, at least you don't _taste_ like mud."

She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. He smirked and said, "We'll continue this later, shall we?"

He then stepped back, no longer pinning her to the door. She stepped aside as he opened it and walked out, disappearing into the hall. She stood for a moment, taking in what just happened.

She shook her head and walked out as well. She was just never going to discuss this, with _anybody_. She went back to the compartment that held her friends and sat down.

"Where're have you been?" Ron asked.

"Umm, bathroom." Hermione said dazedly while staring out the window. Ron looked at Harry before shrugging and going back to their game of wizard chess.

Hermione just wanted to get to Hogwarts and go to bed. Today have definetly been an interesting one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I decided to make my own scenes. But don't worry! I'll be sticking with the original plot! So just sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter! :)**

The Hogwarts Express blew a loud whistle, signaling that they were at the school. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gathered their belongings and left the train. With their bags in their hands, they made their way to the carriages that would take them into Hogwarts.

The carriages moved on their own, or so the students thought. They were actually pulled by horses, but you could only see the animal if you have witnessed death at least once in your life. Many students hadn't ever seen such a thing, although Harry could see the skeleton-like horses.

The three friends, along with Ginny, climbed into the carriage and waited for it to start moving. Although Hermione was still thinking about the event that happened between her and Malfoy on the train. Worried that she might accidentally tell Ron and Harry, Hermione just stared at her hands in her lap, not saying a word. And of course no one noticed. Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch, a boring subject to Hermione, and Ginny was staring out the window.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived on a platform that would lead them into Hogwarts. They hopped off, leaving their bags in the hall, and made their way to the Great Hall for the big feast that they had at the beginning of every year.

And for a second, Hermione forgot all about Malfoy. She was just happy to be back at the place she loved so much. The Great Hall had that certain glow to it, and up at the staff table they could see all of the teachers. The ones they loved, such as Hagrid and even McGonagall, and the teachers they hated, such as Snape.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione each took a seat at the Gryffindor table, ready to listen to Dumbledore's speech, watch the sorting hat ceremony, and get full on delicious food.

Ten minutes later the new first years had gotten sorted into their houses and it was time for the Headmaster's speech. Dumbledore stepped up to his podium and started talking.

About halfway through, Hermione felt a pair of eyes on her. She looked over to see none other than Draco staring at her. She swallowed and went back to watching Dumbledore. Draco just smirked at how nervous he could make her and turned as well.

_After the Feast_

"Wow. That had to be the best dinner I've ever had."

"Ronald, you've said that about the beginning feast for the past four years." Hermione chuckled.

Ron looked thoughtful before saying, "It must get better every year!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as the staircases moved. Once they stopped, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Once they got there, they said the new password to the Fat Lady and her frame swung open, allowing the Gryffindors to go in. Harry and Ron said something about talking with Fred and George, so Hermione said goodnight and walked up to her dormitory.

However, that night as Hermione lay in bed, the last thing she saw before falling asleep was Draco's face.

_A Week Later_

"I can't believe this!" Fred exclaimed. Hermione looked up from her Transfiguration homework to see Fred, George, Ron, and Harry sitting on the chairs and couches over by the fireplace.

"Only seventeen years and older can join! That's ridiculous!"

"What are you gonna do about?" Ron said, looking at his twin brothers.

George and Fred exchanged looks before George said, "We have a plan. We're gonna make aging potions to put our names in the Goblet. Old Dumbledore is a fool!" They both laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It won't work." The four boys looked over at her.

"And how do _you_ know?" Fred asked, slight annoyance in his voice.

"Well, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world. He himself is drawing a line around the Goblet so no one under seventeen will be able to pass it. I highly doubt an aging potion made by two sixth years will fool him."

The boys turned back to the fireplace. "What does she know?" George said.

"_Obviously much more than you_." Hermione thought as she gathered up her things and headed towards the portrait hole. She would rather study in the library than listen to them discuss their plan that was inevitably going to fail.

Hermione walked into the Library, looking for an empty table. Which wasn't hard to find, considering nobody did their homework in there. She sat down, got out her books, and went to work.

Half an hour later, Hermione was still working when someone walked into the Library. She was too engulfed in her studies to even notice the person walk right up to her. He looked at her, taking in her appearance.

Finally she looked up from her book, to meet the gaze of Draco Malfoy. She stopped breathing for a minute, her mind going back to the day on the train. She just shook the thought away. She had been able to stand up to him before the incident. Heck, she even smacked him the year before. So why couldn't she do it now?

"Yes?" she said, irritation clear in her voice.

"Granger, I just came to continue what we did on the Hogwarts Express."

Hermione snorted. "Yeah, like we would do _that_ again."

"Well, you seemed to enjoy it when we did." Draco smirked.

"Look, why don't you just go back to where you came and we can forget all about this unfortunate encounter."

"Ooh, I didn't know you could be so harsh, mudblood."

Hermione stared at him, before standing up and walking over to him. "That name doesn't hurt me anymore." She then turned and walked toward the book cases. Hopefully he would just leave and go torment someone else.

She went to a case very far from him, pretending to look for a book. The case was propped against a wall, and was a little too dark for her liking. But she ignored it and ran her finger along the spines of the books. That's when she felt the same presence behind her, one that was becoming familiar. A little _too_ familiar.

She turned, coming face to face with him. She tried to move, but only made it to the wall before he stood in front of her again. She tried to walk away, but he was much stronger than her. He held her to the wall and looked into her eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

He smirked and said, "Didn't I already answer that question?"

"But you hate me. I disgust you because of my blood."

"That's true. I dislike you immensely."

"The feelings mutual." She smirked.

"And your blood is tainted. But does that mean that I can't be attracted to you?"

"Usually, yes."

"But I'm not like usual guys. You and I both know that."

"You're right. You are a cruel, spoiled, foul, cold-hearted, loathsome cockroach."

"And you're a disgusting, bushy-haired, uptight little bookworm."

"Okay, so we both admit that we don't like each other. Now get off of me and out of my way, and I won't mention this or the train incident to anybody."

"I would appreciate that. But I'm not leaving until I get what I came for." He smirked.

"What is that exactly?"

"Let me kiss you, here and now."

"No!" she said, her voice slightly rising.

"Then I will continue to…torment you, as you say, until I do. What is it going to be?"

She stared into his eyes, thinking. She really hated Malfoy showing up in random places. And if she just let him kiss her that would all be over. She hesitated before sighing and nodding.

"Excellent." He said, grinning maliciously.

He put a hand on her waist, holding her firmly to keep her there. He put his other hand at the back of her neck, pulling her up to him. He then crashed his lips onto hers, Hermione gasping at the sudden movement. She just closed her eyes and wished for it to be over.

But then something happened. As his lips moved in sync with hers, she felt sparks. It was an odd sensation. Although she thought nothing of it and after about two minutes, he finally pulled away. His hands stayed where they were and he looked deep into her eyes. For a moment, she noticed, the Malfoy she knew was gone. It was replaced by someone she didn't recognize. Someone she wanted to know.

She stared back and said in a voice unlike her own, "Happy?"

"Granger, you couldn't meet my standards even if you tried."

The old Draco was back. And for some reason she felt slightly disappointed. He finally pulled away from her, giving her enough room to move. He smirked once more at her, turned, and left her standing there. She didn't move, just stood with her back leaning on the wall. She rested her head against it, suddenly feeling very tired.

She looked in the direction in which he left, and slid down so that she was now sitting on the floor. This was definitely not the last time she would be seeing Draco…alone.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, a copy of _The Daily Prophet_ in her hands. She sipped her pumpkin juice when she felt Ron and Harry sit down.

"Good Morning." Hermione said, not taking her eyes off of the paper.

Ron nodded at her. "Morning. What's happened?"

Her head shot up and looked at him. "Nothing! What would make you think anything happened?"

The two boys looked at her like she was crazy. "I meant what happened there?" Ron pointed to a picture in the newspaper. She looked down and swallowed nervously. She handed it to him and stared down into her food.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She grabbed her bag and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have some homework that I need to finish. See you in potions." Hermione quickly said before walking to the doors.

Before she left, she glanced over at Draco. He was talking to Pansy Parkinson with a smirk plastered on his face. Hermione just rolled her eyes and pushed open the doors, disappearing through them.

Ron turned to Harry and said, "She always finishes her homework the night _before_ it's due. What's gotten into her?"

Harry thought for a minute before shrugging. Then they continued their breakfast, not another thought toward their friend.

_In Potions _

Ron walked into Professor Snape's classroom, automatically spotting Hermione. He took a seat next to her and said, "Hey."

She smiled slightly at him before going back to her book. He looked at her for minute, then sighed as the teacher walked into the room. He would have to figure out what's wrong later.

Snape, in his sour voice, told them to work on a few difficult potions, earning groans and sighs from the class. He snapped at them to be quite and turned to write something on the board. Everyone got out their textbooks and turned to the right page.

Halfway into the project, Ron finally turned to Hermione and said, "Okay, what's up with you?"

She looked up from their cauldron and said, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because, this morning." Hermione sighed and he continued, "You just seem a little on edge, that's all."

"Well, I'm not! So stop asking!" She snapped.

He put his hands up in defense and went back to the potion. She looked to the side, slightly embarrassed and ashamed of how she acted towards Ron. He was only trying to figure out what was wrong, but she was so tense about Malfoy that she couldn't think straight.

Then Hermione noticed that they were running low on some ingredients. "I'll just go get more." She said softly, before getting up and walking to the back of the room.

Draco saw her and barked to Goyle, "I'll be back." Goyle just shrugged as Draco stood up and walked to where Hermione was.

She was rummaging through different sized bottles when he came up and stood beside her. She realized his presence and rolled her eyes.

He smirked and said, "Hey mudblood. Thinking about our kiss, have you?"

"No." she snorted before picking up a bottle full of elf earwax. She turned and was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm, coming only millimeters away from her ear.

"Well, I have." he whispered huskily, causing her to freeze.

He chuckled and walked back to his table. She stood there, totally still. After a moment of this she shook her head and walked back to Ron.

She sat down and looked into her book, thinking that everything was normal. Unfortunately for her, Ron saw the whole thing.

_Later_

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, reading. Ron was with Harry across the room, and kept looking over at her.

Harry noticed and said, "So, did you figure out what's wrong with her?" He nodded at Hermione and Ron looked at him.

"No, well not exactly." Harry waited for an answer and Ron continued, "Today in potions, something really strange happened. Hermione went to go get more earwax for our potion, and as soon as she went to the back, Malfoy followed her."

Harry suddenly sat straighter. "He must've said something to her, because she got that angry look in her eye and spat something back. But then she made to leave, when he stopped her and whispered something in her ear, causing her to stop. He then chuckled and walked back to Goyle. I'm telling you, something strange is going on, between them."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Ron said before looking back at their friend.

"Well, then let's go confront Malfoy." They both nodded and stood up, walking up to their dormitory. They grabbed the Marauder's Map and went out.

"Okay, so where is the git now?" Ron asked as they walked down the vacant hallway.

"It looks like he is…in the courtyard." Harry said. They made their way out the front doors of Hogwarts and into the courtyard.

Only a few students were there, but Harry and Ron spotted Malfoy over by a tree with his cronies. They approached him with anger in their eyes.

"What did you do to Hermione?" Ron asked loudly as he and Harry stood in front of him.

"Ah, look who it is, boys! Scarhead and the Weasel!" Crabbe and Goyle both laughed and Draco smirked.

Harry ignored him and said, "We know you did something to her!"

"Who are we talking about again?"

"You know who! Hermione!" Ron shouted.

A grin then spread on Draco's face and he said, "Why? Has she been talking about me much?"

"Malfoy, just tell us what you did!"

"How do you know something is going on? Oh, wait, I know. Granger couldn't keep her big mouth shut, like always." Draco said sarcastically. "And she promised to keep it a secret."

"What? No, she didn't tell us anything."

"Really? Well then, I think we're done here." He made to leave when Harry shoved him back.

"No, we're not. If you hurt her in any way, I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, Potter? Hex me? Oooh, I'm so scared." He said sarcastically.

Harry and Ron huffed and left, before a teacher came and got them all in trouble. Malfoy and his cronies just laughed and went back to what they were talking about before.

_The Next Day_

Hermione walked away from her Transfiguration classroom, ready to relax with a good book in the common room. She turned a corner when her face met someone's chest. She looked up, seeing Draco, and moved, trying to get away. She was in a good mood, and he was just going to ruin it.

He blocked her way and said, "So, it seems that Potter and Weasley know about what we did."

She stopped and said, "They what?"

He smirked. "They don't know, yet. But they're getting suspicious. So I would keep a closer watch on your dogs, if I were you."

She looked to the side with horror in her eyes. "How did they even find out?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Dunno. But if they threaten me again, I swear I will rip their not-so-pretty faces off."

She looked back up and said, "If you hurt them in any way, I will seriously hex you into oblivion!"

"Strange, that's what they said to me about _you_."

The anger on her face let up. "Really? They said that?" She looked down and smiled a slightly goofy smile.

Suddenly, a pang of jealousy hit Draco. The humor left his eyes and was replaced by determination. He looked around, seeing a broom closet on the other side of the hallway. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her into it, shutting the door behind them.

"Malfoy, what are you do-" Her sentence was cut short by Draco crashing his lips onto hers. His arms tied around her waist, keeping her where she was. She struggled to get free, but failed miserably because of him being so much stronger than she was. Her hands were resting on top of his forearms, not knowing what to do. She couldn't get away, and no one was nearby to help her.

But then the same feeling came back, from the night in the Library. As his lips moved against hers, sparks flew, so much that they made her dizzy. Her arms rose slightly, making to wrap around his neck and kiss back. But logic got to her. This was Malfoy. Sure, he was kissing her. But was she really going to respond? Her head was telling her not to, although his soft lips felt so good against hers.

But she needed answers. This behavior he was using toward her, it just wasn't…him. Before the start of the year, he never even looked at her. And now here he was, following her and demanding kisses for no reason.

Hermione raised her hands and put them on Draco's chest, pushing him far enough away so his lips were no longer on hers. But she was still well in his grip; there was no getting out of that.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to kiss you."

"Well, yes, that's very clear. But…why?"

Draco stared down at her, already knowing the answer in his head. _"Because I like you."_ But there was no way he could tell her that. How could he respond to her question, when he couldn't tell her the truth? He pulled away from her and backed up, so now they were on opposite sides of the small closet.

All was silent, part from the awkwardness and the other part from confusion. Finally Hermione broke it by saying, "Draco," she surprised both of them by using his real name. "why do you keep following me? I mean, in the previous years you didn't give a damn about me. Now here we are, in a dark broom closet with you kissing me. It makes no sense."

He didn't say a word, but kept quiet. She looked up and said, "I thought you hated me."

No. What Draco hated was being vulnerable. And that's exactly what he was right then. So he decided to do what he did best; be cruel. Sure it would hurt her, but he couldn't let her know how he truly thought about her. Not yet, anyway.

"Granger," he said, grinning in his usual way. "of course I hate you. You're a mudblood, why wouldn't I?"

But the remark didn't seem to faze her. "Okay, that's the answer I expected. So, why do you keep kissing me?"

He pushed off the wall, acting like he didn't know. "I don't know, maybe because I'm attracted to you. Granger, this is purely for enjoyment. Half for me, because I can see that it bothers you. And also because I was looking for a little fun. Pansy is _horrible_ when it comes to things like this."

"You're despicable." Hermione spat, glaring at him through the darkness.

"Hey, at least I'm honest."

"Well, could you please _have fun_ with some other poor girl? I really don't want to waste my time with the likes of you."

"You really think you can get rid of me that easily?" He chuckled.

"Of course not. I _know_ it." And with that, she yanked the door open, filling the room with light. She walked down the corridor, never casting a look back at the Malfoy.

"See you around mudblood!" he called after her. She glared back at him before turning the corner, disappearing from sight.

When she was gone, he frowned. This was _not_ the kind of relationship he wanted with Hermione. But it was all either of them knew. He only started liking her at the end of their third year, when she slapped him. Yes, he should be angry at her for that. But he only felt admiration, because she was standing up for something she believed in.

And he was very aware that she disliked him. Probably even hated him. But he was going to change that. He knew he had to start acting nicer to her, in order for her feelings to ever change. It was going to be hard, but he was prepared for anything.

Smiling to himself, he walked down the opposite direction of the corridor with his hands in his pockets, thinking of nothing but the feisty, bushy-haired Gryffindor.

**Okay, before you say anything! I know I changed the plot line… A LOT! But I felt like I moved into it too fast. There has to be some drama before they actually get together!**

**So sorry, but I WILL guarantee that in later chapters there will be Dramione love. You can bet on it!**

**Stay tuned, and read&review! **


	5. IMPORTANT

**Hey guys! I know you all are SO mad at me for not updating, but the truth is…I don't know what to do with this! And I kinda forgot about it. :P But anyway, there's no way to update if I have absolutely NOTHING, right?**

**But hey, I'm open to suggestions! Just send me a way I could continue and I'd be happy to use it! But, unless that I don't have anything. Sorry! Although I DO have other (finished) Dramiones, so feel free to check them out! :)**


End file.
